king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiyung Jinlun
赤阳金轮 (translated as Chiyung Jinlun, Chek Yang Jinlun, Chinyang Jinlun or Golden Sun Wheel) was a competitor robot from Suzhou, China, which fought in the first season of King of Bots. It reached the second round on its debut appearance, after initially defeating Steel Dragon via knockout. Design Chiyung Jinlun was a red and black, box-shaped robot, driven by four externally-mounted wheels. Its main weapon was a large vertical spinning drum, which used two teeth to cause significant damage to opponents. The robot also featured a set of front and rear wedges to get underneath and push opponents around – the front wedge also serving to lead opponents directly into the drum – as well as sets of optional side armor designed to protect the wheels from spinning weapons. Robot History Season 1 Chiyung Jinlun first appeared in Episode 3, where it fought overhead flail spinner Steel Dragon in the first round. Both robots started tentatively, with Chiyung Jinlun slowly approaching Steel Dragon and driving into it; in doing so, it momentarily launched Steel Dragon off the floor while simultaneously getting underneath the latter and buckling its shell. Seconds later, its drum made contact with Steel Dragon’s flails; undeterred, Chiyung Jinlun drove into Steel Dragon again, causing it to lift off the floor a second time before pushing it towards the grinders. Once more, the two competitors separated, with Chiyung Jinlun driving away before turning round, ramming Steel Dragon again and causing it to rebound towards one of the hammers. With its drum powered down, it nudged Steel Dragon into the wall spikes shortly after the latter sustained a blow from the hammer, and drove away once it became clear that Steel Dragon had become immobilised. In doing so, Chiyung Jinlun bumped into a screw protruding from the arena floor, but emerged victorious by knockout anyway, progressing to the second round. In the second round, Chiyung Jinlun faced the North American entry Megabyte; prior to the battle, the Xiake team fitted the robot’s extra side armor in an effort to protect its wheels from the latter’s full-body spinner, while also removing its rear wedge. Straight away, Chiyung Jinlun drove into Megabyte as the latter spun up – the impact deflected Megabyte into the wall and caused it to spin uncontrollably across the arena. Chiyung Jinlun followed up this attack with an attempted lunge at Megabyte, but missed; after briefly hesitating, it positioned itself in front of Megabyte before charging and buffeting it across the arena perimeter. This attack resulted in a gyroscopically-destabilized Megabyte clipping the wall and flipping itself over; Chiyung Jinlun tore one of Megabyte’s top blades off before flipping it back onto its wheels. The attack left Megabyte stranded as its pole landed on top of the wall and left its wheels suspended off the floor; Chiyung Jinlun initially bumped into its opponent, then the nearby wall spikes, before leaving Megabyte to be counted out as the latter attempted – and failed – to break free. With this, Chiyung Jinlun earned a surprise knock-out victory and progressed to the third round. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 0 Outside King of Bots Before competing on King of Bots, the Xiake team competed in the Chinese competition FMB (Fighting My Bots) with the featherweight Little Beezlebub from Impasse. A four-wheeled robot featuring a similar shape and drum weapon to Chiyung Jinlun, Little Beezlebub from Impasse debuted at the inaugural FMB Championship in 2016, where it finished runner-up to Gagu Snake. External Links [http://kobchina.com/robot/27 Chiyung Jinlun on the King of Bots website (Chinese)] Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 1 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots from Suzhou Category:Robots with drum spinners